


My Ninth Life For You

by Strifemaster



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern, Cat Loki (Marvel), Cat Owner Thor, Dog Darcy, Dog Owner Jane, F/M, M/M, More tags to be added, Thor/Jane Only In Beginning, Thorki - Freeform, Will Be Thor/Loki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-02-14 03:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12998538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strifemaster/pseuds/Strifemaster
Summary: Asking for a cat sounds like a great idea when you're ten years old, which is exactly what ten year old Thor thought when he asked for one. When it comes down to it, Loki might just be both the best and worst thing in his life, because as dearly as he loves that cat, he can be a real pain.This is a story about Thor's troubles in dealing with a cat lovingly named Loki and about how weird being a cat owner can be.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty sure this fic is just "Cat Ownership the Fanfic w/Thorki", oops. This fic is actually heavily influenced by my own trials in owning a cat, and my cat is also named Loki. So I am just going to say this now, there's no bestiality in this despite that it IS a thorki fic. Pretty much started writing this because I felt burnt out on writing another fic and I needed something that was easy and this idea is one of my favorites. More tags to be added, don't really think the rating will go up though.

Chapter 1

“Mom, can I have a cat?” Thor had asked one day, just a week short of Christmas, his eyes big and full of that child-like want that was hard to deny. All the gifts had been bought and wrapped under the tree, had been for weeks now just to get it out of the way. Not that many, Thor got maybe enough to count on one or two hands, but he never complained, even when some people at school got more.

It was not like he needed more in any case, he got a few toys to amuse himself that he often grew out of in a year. Maybe an outfit or two, but he got enough through the year that he didn’t get many during Christmas. There was always candy to be had in his stocking too, he didn’t need a cat, but Fandral had been showing off his new kitten when everyone slept over at his house on Saturday.

Frigga had looked at him with that stern look she could get when he was asking for something he should very well know he shouldn’t, before giving in and smiling at him. She had patted his shoulder and told him ‘We’ll see.’ in a soft voice.

A ‘we’ll see’ and twelve years later Thor is carrying his loudly yowling little furry shit into his new apartment. All the furniture was in, his ungrateful little freeloading roommate was the last piece to moving in, his mother kind enough to look after him while Thor got everything settled. Not that everything was unpacked yet, just that it was moved in to vaguely what room it belonged in. Meaning boxes galore and furniture awkwardly encumbered with or surrounded by them.

Setting the cage down Thor knelt in front of it and unlocked the door to let his cat out, watching as, while he stopped yowling, the little beast didn’t get out. “Are we really going to play this game again, Loki? Come on, out with you, you’ve been yelling at me to let you out since we left and now here you are refusing to even leave the cage to have a look around?” Thor said, feeling a little mad that Loki was going to make him drag him out, again. They didn’t have time for this. Jane was coming over to help him unpack.

Leaving the cage and his ungrateful cat behind, Thor headed off into the kitchen to instead focus on the groceries he brought in, Loki would eventually wander his way out and get into trouble. “You know you could be a little more grateful to me, I could have left you with Mother and Father!” He called out to the living room. Maybe if someone else was around who was more judgmental he would feel a little bit embarrassed about talking to Loki, but no one like that was going to be coming around until everything was unpacked and he invited everyone over for a small party.

Putting away the cold foods in the fridge Thor found a stray can of wet food, packed away separate from all the other cans, one he almost missed when bagging and just threw into one without a care. Slipping his finger into the metal pull tab he cracked open the can and watched the kitchen entryway, Loki never could resist the sound of a can of cat food opening.

“Oh come on, you know you like this one, it’s your favorite Loki. With the little meat bits and gravy, none of that solid slime you don’t like.” Thor called out from the kitchen as he fished for a bowl and dumped the food in, setting it down on the floor. “You’ll have to come out eventually you know, can’t live your whole life in that cage.”

Ignoring the food and the doorway for a bit Thor settled in to unpack the groceries without further distraction from his moody roommate, if Loki wanted to play shut-in then let him. Everything packed away neatly he fished a beer out of the fridge and turned to head back into the living room to wait for Jane when he caught a little sleek black ball dart through the entryway.

There was his little devil. “Glad you decided to join the rest of the world, told you it wasn’t so bad out here. Just need to give the new place a chance.” Fishing out his keyring from his pocket Thor used the little bottle opener to pop the lid off his beer, leaving Loki to eat in peace while he went and crashed on the couch.

Unpacking could wait until he had Jane to give him a hand, some of the stuff was hers after all, he wasn’t exactly sure where she would want to put up her own things. Knocking back the beer Thor snatched up the remote from the coffee table to wait it out for Jane to arrive, he hoped Loki would get along with Jane and her little dog. He had seen the shows about couples who moved in together and their pets didn’t get along. He wasn’t exactly sure whose side he could take, Loki had been around longer, but Jane was his girlfriend, not exactly an easy choice to be choosing between.

By the time Thor heard the knock on his door he was two beers in and on the second episode in a marathon on cooking. Well, it wasn’t on cooking, it was more like time management torture featuring cooking. At the second beer Loki had come to curl up on his lap, biting him any time he tried to pet the little shit. Still hadn’t forgiven him for leaving for four years. He couldn’t blame him; the cat was both attached and incredibly independent. When he wasn’t making his life a living hell of screaming and broken cups that he dared to leave out.

“Coming!” he yelled just loud enough that he was sure Jane could hear it through the front door. Giving a little shove, he got Loki up off his lap so he could go let Jane in. Undoing the latch, he threw the door open and greeted Jane with a warm smile and a big, somewhat awkward given the little dog carrier, hug. “Loki’s in a bad mood, so I would keep an eye on him around Darcy.”

Moving back, he let Jane into their little apartment, not seeing where his furry demon had gone to in his grumpy own way, he at least hadn’t slipped out the door, that much Thor was sure of. Shutting the door to keep from letting anymore cold air inside he stepped forward to help Jane out of her jacket. “Here, let me take that. Heater’s working so it might be a little too hot for this.”

“Thor, you don’t have to wait on me hand and foot just because we’re moving in together. Relax, where’s Loki, I need to let Darcy out.” Despite her protests Jane let Thor help her out of her jacket, giving the place a once over to try and find the cat but finding no hide nor hair of him. Typical cats, she wasn’t too much of a fan of them.

“Don’t see why it wouldn’t be fine, I doubt Loki will do much. He’s more likely to knock something on your head than attack you.” Saying that just reminded Thor not to put up anything light enough, high enough, that Loki could knock over.

The woes of having a cat, if he ever had a kid there was going to be a long conversation on the dangers of owning a cat. Like that part where Loki would always knock his phone from where he would set it on the nightstand when it was charging, without fail. He had something against anything being on the nightstand. Even the lamp wasn’t safe. His Mother had lectured the very unrepentant cat as she carried him into the bathroom that night.

Thor could still remember Loki’s loud cries, and he kept right up until Thor snuck out and let him out. It was exceptionally hard to punish a cat anyway, and Thor always felt bad, Loki never really learned no matter how hard his parents tried. That was one of the main reasons he never tried himself, if his parents couldn’t then what could he do?

Taking Darcy’s little purple carrier from Jane, Thor got down on his knees and undid the latch, Darcy whining and pawing at the little metal cage door expectantly waiting to be let out. “Yes yes, I’m letting you out. Come on, I know you want to run around and destroy the place. Might even beat Loki to it.” He spoke to Darcy with the same soft tone he did with Loki, he liked to think he was somewhat good with animals.

That was a sentiment that Jane echoed, “You’re really good with animals.”

“Well I kind of have to be when my cat might actually be a demon from hell. Have you seen him? The way he runs about all crazy-like with his fur puffed up for no reason.”

“No, I haven’t, you couldn’t exactly keep him in the dorms with you back at school. I’ve heard all the stories though. So, where is he?” Jane asked as she gave a look around with curiosity edged with distrust. From all the stories she genuinely expected to have to save Darcy at least once.

Giving his own look around Thor could only shrug, trying to find a cat that didn’t want to be found was impossible and he gave up trying by the end of middle school. There was just no point to it in the end. Especially when he didn’t have to go look.

From the corner of his eye he spotted the little black devil come flying in, puffed up to look intimidating, but really he just looked ridiculous, in a fit of hisses. Thor almost knocked heads with Jane as they both immediately dropped down, Jane scooping Darcy up before Loki could descend on her and Thor pinning his aggravated cat to the floor.

He could apologize a thousand times over, but it wouldn’t change that Loki was not going to suddenly stop. “Jane I am so sorry, I didn’t think he would come running out so fast. I don’t even know where he was hiding.” Turning his attention down to the violently squirming ball of hair Thor lowered his voice, “And you, if you don’t behave I am going to lock you in the bedroom.”

“Think you could do that anyway?” Jane’s voice was a little shaky as she rearranged her hold on Darcy, the little yorkie trying her hardest to squirm as she yapped at the cat.

“Right.” This was not a great first meeting, Thor could only hope it would get better.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay on this, was busy writing my other fic and cosplay. I have a deadline to meet so try to be patient with the updates, I'm not just dropping this, just busy. A little shorter than last time. No beta this time.

He was too old to pout, Odin had told him so many times now that he was getting too old for it, but he could hardly help himself. Every present under the tree was laying unwrapped; paper, bags and boxes were strewn around the living room without any care. None of them were what he really wanted, but he couldn’t pout or look upset. The rest of his presents were all good, there was nothing to complain about there, all were things he had asked for except for the sweater his Mom made, again. She always made them, he had stopped trying to complain about them at this point.

Sitting on the living room floor Thor looked over the sweater that his mother had made, trying to hide the overly persistent need to show his disappointment. It never worked when his Mother was in the room, maybe Odin would ignore it but she always managed to pick it up and make something of it.

“Do you not like your gifts, hun?” she asked, clearly knowing full well that he was disappointed. “Well, I think something is missing then.”

Frigga gave her husband a little smile as she got up, he had tried to protest but lost in the end. Lost in the sense that Frigga let him have a deal, one she won. It was silly that Odin thought their son would simply forget everything he asked to have for Christmas. Slipping upstairs she went to their room, opening the door inwards to cast an initial glance around.

***

Rubbing his temples Thor stared down at the small, faintly rumbling, ball of fur he called his devil spawn of a cat. Off in the kitchen he could hear Jane giving Darcy calm words to settle down the over-excited yorkie, the woman no doubt somewhat annoyed that the dog was a squirming mess. Just one week and this felt like a re-occurring issue that was not about to go away anytime soon.

Loki wasn’t held down by anything but his own volition, having been put into the harness he hated so much that he refused to move when wearing it while his tail lashed about in agitation. Thor had no idea what he was going to do, the number of talks he had with Jane about Loki was getting exhausting with nothing coming of them. If he was going to be honest about this one, it was all Darcy’s fault, Loki had just been sitting with him on the couch when the little dog jumped up and nipped at his tail.

The ensuing fight had won him a lot more scratches than he really felt like counting at this point. “Why can’t you simply get along?” Thor poked at the cat’s nose and only got another little irritated rumble from Loki. “I know you didn’t do it this time, come on, let me get that off of you.”

Darcy was safe with Jane in the kitchen, there was no harm in unclipping the cat now, he would probably dash off to be pissed in some hidden corner they never managed to discover until he waltzed back out later. Unclipping the harness Thor wasn’t surprised when Loki pulled away and the lime green straps slid off of the cat without the clip to hold them on his body. The cat’s green eyes locked with Thor’s for a moment before he gave a hiss and batted at his owner’s hand and darted away.

A hiss of his own left Thor’s mouth as he looked down at the fresh blood welling up on the back of his hand, he probably deserved that for wrestling Loki into a harness he hated for something that wasn’t entirely his fault. The cat was, in the end, just defending himself from Darcy deciding to bite his tail. Getting up from the couch Thor went to brave the kitchen to wash the cuts.

Jane had managed to calm her dog’s squirming down by the time he walked through the little archway, but all he could manage to give her was a smile that was barely apologetic. He was so tired of this mess. “Darcy bit his tail so can you really blame this one on Loki?”

“How many times is this Loki’s fault?” Jane asked, turning this on Loki, which was hardly surprising after having nearly the same talk every day.

“A few times, arguing about this does nothing to help us. They’re not children we can discipline and teach not to beat each other up on a daily basis.” Thor tried to reason, this was too old for yelling and fighting about it. “Maybe this is where we accept that they will never get along.”

“We went about this all wrong, didn’t we?”

“I think we did.” Thor agreed, they didn’t even try to see how the animals would do together, or even try to gradually introduce them to each other. Doing a lot of reading after the fact didn’t fix any of it.

Moving past Jane to wash his hand off Thor tried to find humor in how silly this was, they were fine until the animals started fighting. They got along, Jane made him happy but then one of their little fur balls would start shit and create unneeded tension. Trying to think of a solution besides just dealing with it was difficult, he wouldn’t just get rid of Loki and Jane would never part with Darcy. Punishing either pet would be unfair as well, both deserved equal roam of the apartment.

Washing away the blood from his hand Thor grabbed some paper towels and dried his hand before holding them to the cut. “What do we do now? Just let this go on until one of them goes to far and we must bring them to the vet?” This was ridiculous, Thor thought to himself.

“I can take Darcy back to Erik’s, she likes him and it will give you and Loki some space. Maybe he just needs time to get used to the place without Darcy around making him feel threatened?” Thor knew Jane was making the offer to try and get a second chance at this whole mess. Maybe it would work.

“Will you be okay staying with Erik for the time being? Loki could take a while to forgive me for letting you and Darcy into his space.” Thor shook his head, his cat was annoyingly picky. “I can help you pack.”

***

Everything was quiet now. Most of Jane’s things were still around but the sound of her was gone. It was just Thor and Loki now after work, sitting on the couch, the little shit pushing his head into his hand for attention. The attitude switch was fairly quick and annoying, Loki was comfortable, he was just prissy. “I barely give my attention and space to someone that isn’t you and you turn the whole place chaotic.” Giving a chuckle Thor rubbed Loki’s cheek.

This cat was more annoying than he was worth, but he was worth a lot which just said more about how annoying he could get. Thor loved him either way. Pulling his hand away from Loki’s head to grab the remote he felt tiny teeth nip at him. “Ow, hey, watch it Loki. I’m grabbing the remote.” More nips, he kind of missed this.

Giving in he went back to petting the cat and grabbed the remote with his other hand. Quiet as it was, having it back to just Loki and himself was a nice kind of quiet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of this is really based off nonsense I put up with dealing with my own cat. I tried really hard not to entirely demonize Jane and make this not so ridiculous but at the same time I remember there are people who will break up over animals. My own Loki sincerely hates dogs and other cats. The Thorki tag will make sense soonish.


End file.
